Leyendas vs cuentos
by Hana Echizen
Summary: Que es mejor un cuento ingles o una leyenda mexicana?... Una pelea entre Inglaterra y Mexico por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta Mexico prestado


Hola otra vez dando lata por aqui, bien este fic es dedicado (por adelantado) a mi **IMOTO KurohiSazec**, espero que te guste jejejeje.

**DISCLAIMER**

Lamentablemente Hetalia no me pertenece (si no SUECIA seria MIO al = que PRUSIA, ALEMANIA, ITALIA y demas... Ok procurare no divagar), le pertenece a la mente maestra que nos ha hecho ver la historia de manera muy yaoi Hidekazu-sama (asi si aprendemos historia jejeje) y tambien aclaro que los Mexico's que aparecen en este fic tampoco son mios, pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia y solo los secuestre un momento para realizar este fic.

En fin espero que les agrade...

* * *

**_LEYENDAS VS CUENTOS_**

El día era soleado, después de tanto tiempo por fin salía el sol en este lado de la tierra…

- A dónde vas Arthur? - Pregunto su adorable jefa

- Como que a donde? - Respondió algo molesto

- No me hables así Arthur - Le respondió Isabel

- Ah! ehm pues

- Iras a ver a Alfred? - Comento con picardía

- QUE? - Grito alertando a todo el palacio de Buckingham - DE DONDE SACAS ESAS TONTAS IDEAS ISABEL?

- Ahora me dirás que no te gusta - Levantando las cejas

- Me voy - Dijo indignado dándose la vuelta y caminando fuera del palacio

Como era posible que Isabel le dijera esas cosas y mas con respecto a este estúpido de Alfred, si lo único que hacía era molestarlo, insultarlo y amar... que estaba pensando... lo único que hacia Alfred era fastidiarle la vida.

Sus pies lo habían llevado hasta uno de los parques más grandes que había en su país Battersea Park, ahí camino aun mas tratando de calmarse y haciendo que regresara el control a él. Ya era noche y el rubio no se había percatado de ello hasta que su celular sonó.

- Diga?

- Donde estas Arthur? - Pregunto Isabel preocupada

- ... - No quería responderle ya que al oír de nuevo la voz de su jefa recordó lo que le había dicho pero sabía que si no se dignaba a responder la consecuencias serian fatales para el - En Battersea Park

- Ok - Respiro y agrego - Ya es tarde, será mejor que regreses

- No quiero

- Perdón?

- Que no quiero regresar

- Sigues molesto por lo que te dije de Alfred?

- NO!!

- Cálmate no dije nada - Pausa jeje le gustaba molestarlo - Que no fuera verdad

- ISABEL!!!

- Por cierto y hablando del rey de Estados Unidos, te acaba de llamar

- Mmmh - Bufo muy molesto y luego agrego - Por eso me llamaste verdad?

- Si, en fin solo me pidió que lo llamaras lo antes posible, dice que es urgente y que te necesita o algo así

- Ahorita llego

- Ok

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, Arthur se apresuro a llegar al palacio ya que podía que ese estúpido Yankee estuviera metido en problemas (para variar) y como siempre él lo salvaría.

- Ya llegue - Casi grito cuando entro al despacho de su jefa

- No sabía que eras tan rápido ... - Quiso decir mas pero sabía que si continuaba molestando a Iggy (como Alfred cariñosamente lo llamaba) terminaría arruinando lo que ese adorable pero arrogante americano le había pedido - Alfred me dijo que

- Si que lo llamara, ya lo sé - Dijo un poco irritado porque sabía que el comentario de Isabel no era tan inocente como parecía - Esta en su casa?

- Si, me dijo que ahí estaría

- Ok

Iggy se retiro del despacho y se fue a su cuarto, aunque algo le decía que no era del todo bueno llamar a Alfred, estando frente al teléfono empezó su debate…

- Le llamo...- Agarro el teléfono, aunque inmediatamente lo colgó - No mejor no, qué tal si es una de sus estúpidas ideas - Miro el teléfono y después de un minuto volvió a descolgarlo y marco y volvió a colgar - Pero y si es que ese tonto esta en problemas...

Así pasaron 20 minutos hasta que se decidió a llamarle…

- Hello?

- Alfred?

- Iggy?

- NO ME LLAMES IGGY

- Jajaja

- Deja de reírte

- Ya ya no te enojes Iggy

- QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI - Ok aquí fue donde se arrepintió de haberlo llamado, tenía que calmarse - Por cierto para que me llamaste?

- Ah cierto!!

- Ya lo habías olvidado - Dijo bastante molesto

- Mmmm

- Stupid yankee

- Que?

- Nada, para que me llamaste?

- Cierto, mañana voy a tu casa

- Ah, nada mas era eso - 3, 2, 1 - QUEEEE? a que vas a venir

- Es una sorpresa así que mañana llego - No dándole cavidad a protestas - Por cierto arregla una maleta porque en cuanto llegue nos vamos a otro sitio

- A donde? - Resignación total en la voz de Iggy

- Esa es la sorpresa, ok que descanses

- Pero

Lo único que escucho fue como Alfred F. Jones colgaba y aun sosteniendo la bocina

- Stupid Yankee!!!

Ahora en que enrollós lo metería Alfred y ... A donde lo llevaría?, lo único que esperaba es que no fuera esa horrenda cosa que tenia por mascota; con estos pensamientos y mas Arthur decidió dormir, mañana seria un día sumamente agotador

Los rayos del sol le pegaban directamente en la cara así que poco a poco Arthur fue despertando aunque aun no abría completamente sus ojos sintió algo al lado suyo, volteo para ver que era (porque hasta donde el recordaba con lo único que dormía era una almohada que usaba como tal pero solo una)

- Que??? - Salto afuera de la cama ya que había un bulto al lado de su cama, se acerco hasta el bulto y quito sus sabanas y fue mayúscula su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba ahi - ALFREDDD!!!!!

El americano se volteo y entre sueños alcanzo a decir - 5 minutos más

- ALFRED F. JOHNES!!! SAL DE MI CAMA INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!! - Grito encolerizado el ingles

Isabel al oír el grito llego corriendo de su cuarto y al ver la escena

- Jajajaja y luego te quejas de lo que te digo? - Dijo en un tono muy pícaro

- Calla Isabel, no estoy para tus burlas en estos momentos

Arthur al ver que no despertaba Alfred, se subió a la cama y sin consideración alguna pateo al americano para que este cayera de la cama

- Que? - Se paro inmediatamente Alfred al sentir el frio piso (NT: ni sikiera le dolio el golpe U.U) - Que te pasa Iggy? porque me tiras de la cama?

- Se supone que NO DEBERIAS ESTAR EN MI CAMA

- Ah! lo que pasa es que llegue muy temprano aquí y pues Isabel me dijo que podía pasar a dormir un rato mientras tú te despertabas

- ISA-BEL!!!!

Pero Isabel al oír lo que Alfred estaba diciendo decidió correr por su bien

- Bien, ya que estas despierto arregla tu maleta y vámonos

- NO QUIERO!!!!

- Ok yo te ayudo

Y sin preguntar Alfred se metió al closet de Arthur y comenzó a sacar ropa que le serviría para ese viaje que harían

- Que se supone que haces?

- Ayudándote a empacar

- Yo no he dicho que iré

Y Alfred siguió con eso como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Arthur y aun en su contra lo arrastro (literalmente) al aeropuerto en donde Isabel los despidió

- Se divierten mucho!!! - Les decía ya que comenzaban ellos a caminar rumbo a la sala de abordaje

- Claro Isa!!! - Decía con mucha emoción Alfred

- Me las pagaras Isabel - Gritaba enojado Iggy

Sin más se embarcaron en su viaje a ...

- A donde se supone que vamos Yankee?

- A... MEXICO

- México?

- Si, no te preocupes yo tampoco sabía que existía jeje

- Pero que no es tu vecino del sur?

- Ah! si... como lo sabes?

- Porque si conozco México

- En serio? - Preguntaba con total incredulidad el americano, como era posible que mejor Arthur que él lo conociera? - Como es que conoces México?

- Alfred, es tu vecino y cualquiera sabe que existe - Arthur se preguntaba hasta donde podía llegar la estupidez y arrogancia de Alfred

- Ah!!

Después de 10 1/2 horas de vuelo por fin aterrizaron en México

- Por fin!!!... llegamos!!! - Decía estirándose Alfred

- Que bueno, ya no aguantaba!!

- BiEnVeNiDoS!!!! - Grito un joven que por la forma de vestir era igual a Alfred pero físicamente era más enano que el yankee y de piel más bronceada y cabello obscuro

- Y ustedes son? - Dijo una joven era muy parecida al joven pero se veía más agresiva, era de la misma complexión que el joven solo que con cabello largo

- Como que quienes son hermana - Decía algo ofendido el joven - Son Alfred (América) y

Arthur (Inglaterra)

- Ah!

- Y ustedes son? - Pregunto Iggy con curiosidad

- Yo soy Pedro (México del Norte) y ella es mi hermana Itzel (México del Sur)

- Ah!

- Hola Pedro, hola Itzel - Dijo Alfred con inocencia

- Ah cierto, a ti ya te conocía gringo - Dijo muy despectivamente Itzel - En fin, que quieres?

- Venimos de vacaciones

- Mmh - Bufo la chica

En eso Itzel ve que algo sigue a ... quien era .. ah! si Inglaterra... Así que se acerca a él y en eso mueve la mano, como si le pegara a algo, mientras que Iggy reacciona aventando a Itzel y corriendo unos pasos, se agacha y recoge a su hada

- PERO QUE HICISTE??? - Le grito con desesperación

- Que? - Dijo sorprendida y después se enojo y le grito - QUE TE PASA A TI ESTIRADO?

- MI HADA

- HADA?, SI ERA UN BICHO RARO QUE TE ESTABA RONDANDO

- NO ES NINGUN BICHO ES MI HADA

- COMO SEA, EL CHISTE ES QUE DEBERIAS AGRADECERME POR QUITARTE LO QUE SEA DE ENCIMA

- AGRADECERTE? ESTAS LOCA

- LOCA LA MÁS VIEJA DE TU CASA

- NO TE METAS CON ISABEL

- QUIEN ES ISABEL?

Alfred y Pedro lo único que hacían era mirarlos sin entender nada

- De que están hablando? - Pregunto Pedro

- Ni idea - Le respondió el rubio - Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que Iggy está loco, la otra vez lo encontré hablando solo

- Solo?

- Si, al parecer tiene "amigos" imaginarios

- Ah! mmm algo parecido le pasa a mi hermana

- En serio?

- Si

- Mmmm así que la mitad de México está loca

- Ehm... si pero es ella, no yo

- En fin

Mientras decían cosas de México del Sur e Inglaterra, estos estaban enfrascados en una pelea

- Mira!!! Otra cosa rara - Decía Itzel (ya que era la única que podía ver lo que rodeaba a

Iggy)

- ES UN UNICORNIO!! TONTA!!!

- TONTA LA MÁS VIEJA DE TU CASA

- QUE NO TE METAS CON ISABEL

- CON UN CARAJO QUIEN ES ISABEL?

- TU... ATRAS DE TI

Resulta que Itzel puede ver a las hadas, unicornios, fantasmas y demás que rodean a Arthur porque a ella de pequeña le dieron las leyendas de México; en realidad se las pensaban dar a Pedro pero es muy chill... macho como para eso; así que no teniendo opción se las quedo Itzel para que no se perdieran, dichas leyendas tomaron forma a los fantasmas de Arthur; esas leyendas son: La llorona, La mujer dormida, la mulata y La catrina.

- QUE SON ESAS COSAS ATRAS DE TI!!!!

- NO SON COSAS... SON MIS LEYENDAS - Dijo muy orgullosa Itzel

- Leyendas?

- Así es... Por lo menos lo que me rodea son leyendas, algo que existe ante todo en mi país y que sin esas leyendas no sería lo que es; sin embargo lo que te rodea son cosas extrañas

- No son cosas extrañas, también son mis leyendas... aunque en este caso serian cuentos

- CUENTOS CHAFAS... NADA COMO MIS LEYENDAS

- CHAFAS?

- Que no sirven o que son de poca calidad - Interrumpió Pedro para explicarle a Arthur

- CHAFAS... TUS LEYENDAS

- TUS CUENTOS

- Por qué no lo deciden con una PELEA!!!! - Dijo emocionado el rubio de lentes

- Pelea? - Preguntaron al unisonó México del Sur e Inglaterra

- Si - Decía Alfred con una sonrisa - Están peleando por saber cual es mas "chafa" así que porque no lo demuestran en una pelea?

- Mmm no suena mal Gringo - Dijo Itzel y al ver la mirada de Iggy agrego - O tienes miedo cejon cuenterucho de quinta?

- Ja! de ti.. Nunca

- Ok no se diga mas... que comience la pelea!!!!!! - Comento Alfred

De esta manera Itzel se puso de un lado e Iggy de otro, lo curioso de esto es que a pesar de que Alfred había organizado esto, no lo disfrutaría ya que no veía ni a los "amigos" de Iggy ni a las "leyendas" de México

- 3, 2, 1... QUE COMIENZE!!!! - Dijo esto teniendo una hamburguesa en su mano

- Mujer dormida VE!!

- Duende VE!!!

Ambos personajes se involucraron en una pelea sin igual, el duende le trataba de robar cosas a la mujer dormida (collares y demás que le había regalado su novio Popocatepetl) y ella solo lo esquivaba, así paso un buen rato pero

- Gano el DUENDE!!!!

- POR QUE???? MALDITO YANKEE FAVORITISTA

- No soy... *yomi*... favoritista... la mujer dormida, se durmió - Dijo mientras continuaba comiendo

- QUE?????? - Dijo sorprendida Itzel ya que se supone ni Pedro ni ese mugroso Hippie veían a las leyendas o los cuentos - Como lo sabes?

- Instinto

- No sé porque hermana pero podemos verlos

- No importa... sigamos o ya te arrepentiste pueblerina?

- A QUIEN LLAMASTE PUEBLERINA, CEJON?

- A QUIEN LLAMAS CEJON?

- Ok ok continúen... SEGUNDO ROUND!!!!!! - Grito de nueva cuenta Alfred

Concentrados y sin quitar la mirada uno del otro, al escuchar eso el primero en mandar a su personaje fue

- PIRATA VE!!!! - Grito con mucho ímpetu Iggy

- MULATA VE!!!! - Itzel grito

Ambos hicieron acto de presencia en medio de los 2 países pero para sorpresa de ambos el pirata se volvió hacia su "amo"

- Arthur, no puedo atacarla - Su voz sonaba gruesa pero con aire de ternura

- PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO PIRATA TRAIDOR??!!!

Sin esperar más, el pirata cargo en brazos a la mulata y se la llevo pero antes de desaparecer alcanzo a gritar

- ES QUE ME GUSTA!!!

- REGRESA AQUI PIRATA ESTUPIDO!!!!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta no llegando a comprender como el pirata, un hombre malo y traidor se fue a enamorar de una leyenda como la mulata. Por su parte Pedro e Itzel no cabían en su asombro ya que era bien conocido que la Mulata no se iba con nadie...

- Esto... es... un... EMPATE!!!! - Grito Alfred que había tirado la hamburguesa del asombro ya que el si conocía como era el pirata y si ... lo había sorprendido - AMBOS PIERDEN!!!!

- CALLATE YANKEE!!! - Gritaron enojados Inglaterra y México del Sur

- Bien demos inicio al - Grito Pedro pero en eso fue empujado por Alfred

- TERCER ROUND!!!! - Nadie le quitaría el protagonismo

De nueva cuenta y con una mirada fiera se enfrentaron Itzel y Arthur

- LLORONA VE!!!!

- CONEJO VE!!!

Este combate no duro mucho, ya que con un grito de la llorona la pobre criatura quedo aturdida, perdió el control de sus alas y cayó estrepitosamente al piso

- Gana la LLORONA!!!! - Grito Alfred

- ESO ES INJUSTO!!!!!

- Por qué no aprendes a perder marica? - Le pregunto de manera burlona Itzel

- NO SOY MARICA Y NO ES JUSTO!!!

- Comencemos con el ULTIMO ROUND!!!

Ahora Iggy miraba con rencor al la parte Sur de México, como era posible que hubiera perdido pero este combate lo ganaría y demostraría que los cuentos son mejor que las leyendas; por otro lado Itzel no podía estar más orgullosa de sus leyendas aunque aun así faltaba el último round y lo ganaría fuera como fuera, tenía que demostrarle a ese yerbero que las leyendas son mejores que los cuentos.

- UNICORNIO VE!!!!

- CATRINA VE!!!!

Ambos personajes salieron al frente

- Con este personaje no perderé - Pensaron ambas naciones ya que el personaje que habían dejado al último era el mejo de todos, el más poderoso y seguro eso no lo esperaba el contrincante

- ATACA!!!!!!! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo

Ambos personajes usaron todo su poder en el primer y último golpe... la catrina empuño su huesuda mano y alojo ahí todo su poder, mientras que el unicornio, todo su poder lo reunió en su cuerno. Al hacer contacto lo único que se vio fue un fuerte resplandor, después de unos instantes se fue viendo el resultado de la pelea, resultado que fue gritado por

- EMPATE!!!!! - Grito Pedro

- Oye eso lo tenía que decir yo - Reclamo molesto el Héroe

- Ah! perdón Alfred

- EMPATE!!!!!

- Y al final quedamos - Digo Iggy

- Empate - Término la frase Itzel

- Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo - Dijo sin ningún miramiento el rubio de lentes

- ESTO FUE TU IDEA - Gritaron al unisonó Arthur e Itzel - YANKEE ESTUPIDO

- Mis superhéroes son mil veces mejores que sus "cuentos y leyendas"

- Eso no lo dudes Alfred - Le siguió Pedro

- Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa hermanito... - Amenazo Itzel, ya que si habia algo que enojara era el hecho de que su hermano "admirara" a mas no poder a ese torpe gringo que tenian como vecino

-Bien donde esta Harry Potter cuando se le necesita.... - Pensaba Iggy

-Donde está el Chapulín Colorado cuando se le necesita... - Pensaba Itzel

- Lo despediré - Pensaron al mismo tiempo

**_FIN_**

* * *

Perdon si molesto u ofendo a alguien con este fic, se me ocurrio la idea de hacerlo cuando mi Imoto comento algo acerca de las leyendas mexicanas (que son de las mejores historias que puedas escuchar) aunque tambien los cuentos ingleses tienen lo suyo (y de hecho son de los mejores a nivel mundial), esto solo lo hice con el afan de entretenerme un rato y saber que tanta imaginacion tengo (que no es mucha como pueden leer) y por supuesto resaltar parte de la cultura de ambas naciones.

Espero que lo disfruten... Nos seguimos leyendo (claro si es que hay proxima jejeje )


End file.
